


There I Said It!

by laurastewart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurastewart/pseuds/laurastewart
Summary: Never done WWE Fan Fiction also this was done on wattpad so don't know how it will turn out.





	There I Said It!

**Author's Note:**

> Never done WWE Fan Fiction also this was done on wattpad so don't know how it will turn out.

_"I love you I always have and I always will"_ Sasha's words are still stuck in Bayley's head as she runs trying to catch up with her

but before she could Sasha got in her car and pulled away

*Night*

Bayley is just lying on the bed in her hotel room everything replying in her head eveything from her and Sasha's match and what went wrong

but mostly she was thinking about everything Sasha said backstage she decides to pick her phone up from the bedside table and flicks though to Sasha's name she starts typing her message

_B_ _:_ _Hey look I know it's late but we need to talk about what happend backstage tonight x_

She thinks about it for a couple seconds then hits send it doesn't take long before she gets a reply it's almost as if Sasha was expecting her to text

_S:_ _Uh yeah I know everything tonight was just a little crazy but your right we need to talk I could drop by your hotel now if your free? x_

Bayley sits up on the bed she wasn't expecting Sasha to say tonight she thought she would have a little time to prepare what she was going to actually say but suppose now is as good a time as any

_B_ _:_ _Yeah just drop by it's cool my room number is 139 x_

_S: Okay x_

*30 mins later*

I mean those thirty minutes felt like forever as Bayley kept pacing back and fourth the room she'd never been this nervous about talking to Sasha they'd been friends best friends even and she's never felt like this wow this was knew and Bayley didn't know how to handle it

she starts talking to herself working out what to say

"Uh Hey" nope that sounded way to werid "Sup" Bayley puts her hands on her head and sits down since when did Bayley EVER say "Sup" if Sasha walked in and she said thay she'd think something was up

Before Bayley could think of anything else Sasha knocks on the door and Bayley goes and lets her in

"Hey" Sasha says to Bayley

"Uh hey thanks for wanting to talk" Bayley could swear that sounded better in her head

"No problem hey look it doesn't have to be weird or awkward" Sasha says to Bayley trying to reasure her

"It's not awkward" Bayley couldn't decided who she was trying to convince of course it was awkward her best friend confessed her love for her

"Look Bayley I've know you for years I know when you are finding certain situations awkward." Sasha tries to laugh

"I just don't know how to handle all this that's all I mean it's not everyday that your friend says they love you and in more than the just best friends way" Bayley joins Sasha on the bed sitting beside her

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or weird around me I just when we were in that match and everything was just going on I knew I had to tell you"

"You don't have to apologise" Bayley reassures Sasha who smiles back at Bayley

"But this doesn't have to mean anything just because I have feelings for you I know you don't have feelings for me I'm cool with just being friends" Sasha says

Bayley tries her best not to make eye contact with Sasha "Who says I don't have feelings for you"

Sasha looks shocked and surprised and a little taken aback "What do you mean"

"I mean what if I told you that it isn't exactly one sided" Bayley tries to get her words out not sure what exactly Sasha's reaction would be

Bayley moves closer to Sasha and leans in just before there lips touch Sasha's phone starts ringing she quickly pulls away and looks at her phone

"Uh it's Seth" Sasha says

"So you gonna answer it?" Bayley asks

Sasha puts her phone back in he pocket

"No it's fine this is more important" Sasha says before leaning in and kissing Bayley

Bayley is taken back at first before she pulls Sasha in for another kiss thos time more heated suddenly there's a knock on Bayley's door

"Hey it's Seth you nearly ready to shoot that UpUpDownDown video can't wait to take you down"

Sasha and Bayley both roll there eyes it was the middle of the night but of course Seth and the guys wanted to film the video right now

"Uh yeah sure I'll be there in a minute hope your ready"

Sasha stands up "Look I better get going but you better beat Seth and shut him up"

They both laugh as Sasha gives Bayley one last kiss before leaving


End file.
